A conventional hearing aid or listening device includes a miniature microphone that receives acoustic sound waves and converts the acoustic sound waves to an audio signal. That audio signal is then processed (e.g., amplified) and sent to the receiver of the hearing aid or listening device. The receiver then converts the processed signal to an acoustic signal that is broadcast toward the eardrum.
Because it is desirable to make the receiver and microphone as small as possible so that they fit easily within the ear canal of the patient, there is a push to reduce the volume required for these devices. Numerous electroacoustic transducers are available which have a square shape. This square shape does not, however, result in an optimal use of space, and a larger volume is needed for the transducer.
There are also miniature microphones that have a cylindrical shape. While these cylindrical microphones may reduce the size, they often do so at the expense of performance or manufacturability. For example, the diaphragm may be too small, which decreases sensitivity, or the backplate may not be as proportionately large as the diaphragm, leading to an increase in parasitic capacitance. Furthermore, the positioning and mounting of the components within the cylindrical housing can be quite difficult.
Additionally, it is often difficult to make an electrical connection between the transducing assembly and the electronics within the microphone. Typically, this is performed by soldering a thin wire to both the transducing assembly and the electronics.
Therefore, a need exists for a microphone that has improved performance and can be manufactured and assembled more efficiently.